Apollo's Easter Suprise
by Maneden
Summary: Ok my crappy little oneshot about Apollo wanting to make Easter perfect, but there is a few hiccups along the way. I wrote it in about half-hour, probably less, so don't expect anything too great.


_**A.N.: Ok, I know I haven't updated my other two stories for a while but well I'm lazy, Hopefully I'll get to them soon. Meanwhile enjoy this little Christmas oneshot. Nowhere near my best but I wrote it in about half-hour as I was bored. Hope you enjoy/**_

Apollo, Greek God of the Sun, archery, prophecies and a whole lot of other stuff, was taking a casual stroll down the main street of Olympus, examining the various decorations being put up. 'Yes', Apollo thought, 'It may not be Greek, but Easter is definitely one of the best holidays with all the chocolate and stuff'. Just the sight of the various pictures of bunnies, coloured eggs and carrots on sale, made Apollo whistle a cheerful tune he came up with on the spot, he is awesome after all. Looking around, Apollo decided there was just something missing, sure joy and excitement was coming off everyone in waves, but there was something not there, and when Apollo, self-proclaimed God of perfection decides something is not to his standard, then he makes it so it is.

Thinking as much as he can, he came up with nothing. 'I know, little sis will help' he thought, as he flashed to the hunters camp ground. As soon as he landed, he fell on his butt from something hitting his legs. After looking he realised he had ropes bound tight on his legs and at least a dozen arrows pointing at various parts of his body. "Hey Arty" he exclaimed cheerfully, "Mind helping me up?" Completely ignoring the arrows. "Brother, what are you doing here?" she sneered in response. "Little sis, I just came for some help" He answered, using his, in his opinion, completely irresistible puppy dog eyes. "No, and get out of here before you get an arrow to where the sun don't shine" She snapped at him. A flash of fear crossed his face before it went back to its usual sunny disposition. "Well, I better get going, poems to write, songs to sing, joy to bring" and with that he flashed away, and not moment too soon as an arrow embedded where his head was.

"I know, Athena" He exclaimed when he was back safely in his palace, with all parts intact. A minute later he was knocking on her door. The door open a few minutes later, "What do you want you egotistical fool?" she asked, annoyance clear on her face. "Just some help in my merry-making, my dear Athena" He responded happily. "I want no part of any plan you think is a good idea, you simpleton, now leave me alone to my studying" she answered angrily, slamming the door in his face. "How rude" he stated to the door before turning around. "What rude?" asked a voice nearby him, making him jump from shock, not fright, for the great God Apollo never gets scared.

Looking around he saw his best mate, "Hermes, just who I was looking for, I need help in how to make this the best Easter ever" Apollo practically begged. After much thought Hermes came up with an idea, one that was worthy of Athena, well maybe not quite, but still a great idea. Overnight they would dress up as the Easter bunny and sneak in to all the cabins in Camp Half-blood and deliver chocolate.

That night both appeared silently at Zeus' Fist wearing matching rabbit costumes. Apollo was to take the male Gods cabins while Hermes would take the big house and the female Gods cabins. Apollo snuck into his own cabin first, carefully placing a chocolate egg next to each person. 'This is easy' he thought, moving onto the Hermes cabin. First he tried to walk through the door but found out it was fake door, after walking painfully face first into the wall. After that experience he saw the real door, only to step in a pile of pink slime as soon as he stepped in. He slipped on the slime and fell face first into a pile of itching powder. At least that was all the surprises as he managed to complete the task without anything else happening. Next was the Dionysus cabin where he tripped over vines and got a face full of strawberries. Scratching all the while, he moved onto the Hephaestus cabin thinking that surely there could be nothing bad happen there. Of course he was wrong, getting chased by axe wielding automatons and being shot at by laser beams can prove that. 'Just two more' he though positively, but these might just be the worse two yet. At the Ares cabin he nearly got gored by a giant boar, stabbed by a few sleep walking Ares campers and if that wasn't enough, nearly blown up with mines. Nearly dragging himself to the Poseidon cabin, he opened the door and placed the egg right next to Percy, only to turn around and step into a pool. 'huh, wonder why this is here' he thought trying to get out, only the have a 6ft Great White Shark swim up and grab onto his leg. "Who in Hades has a shark in his cabin" he yelped.

Of course Hermes didn't have it much better. Deciding to start in the Aphrodite cabin, he got a face full of perfume, making him choke violently for a fair few minutes. Placing an egg next to each camper, he somehow managed to also get makeup all over himself. Moving on he went to the Demeter cabin, surely being a peaceful Goddess, there would be nothing dangerous in there right, WRONG. All went smoothly until he saw a camper stirring, looking for an escape route, he dive out the room, only to land into a rose bush. "Ahhhh, the thorns, they hurt" he yelled before spending at least half hour trying to get out. Trudging up to the Athena cabin he walked right in without bothering to check for traps, a mistake if he won't soon forget. First he was beaten by flying books, then poked with all these sharp weapons and then if that wasn't enough he had to answer riddles to get in, RIDDLES. 'One last stop' was all that kept him going as he nearly crawled to the big house. Yet relief was yet to be found as he was forced to come through the chimney as he couldn't come in any other way, then he couldn't find Chiron's and Argus' rooms. Once he found them he was subjected to the torture of seeing curlers in Chiron's tail.

"Never again" Hermes muttered walking to the designated meeting point. Seeing the state Apollo was in only made him feel marginally better. "Don't ask" they both said at the same time. Seeing the sun rise they both hid in the bushes to watch the camper's reactions. The shouts of joy and the pure elation on the camper's faces more than made up for the terrible night, as it felt nice to do something for their children for once.

_**A.N: Hope you enjoyed my crappy little oneshot. Hope I captured their personalities alright. Please review and tell me how much better it could've been and other such stuff**_


End file.
